Ci Cisi
Wiecie kim jesteśmy. Jesteśmy tymi, którzy siedzą z tyłu. W kącie. Nie mówimy za dużo. Nie pytamy jak minął ci weekend. Nie rozmawiamy o pogodzie. Nie obchodzi nas to. Wszyscy znacie taką osobę, myślicie o niej teraz. Ta osoba, która siedzi za tobą w klasie. Ten współpracownik w kącie biura, który nigdy z tobą nie rozmawia. Ten sąsiad, który rzadko wychodzi z domu. Taka osoba istnieje w życiu każdego z was. Proszę, nie mylcie nas z innymi. Tymi "strasznymi". Tymi, którzy próbują was bez przerwy podrywać. Tymi niezdarnymi, którzy za bardzo starają się sprawić, żebyście ich polubili. Oni nie są nami. Mówię o tych, których nawet nie zauważacie, że są w pobliżu. Nie zauważacie ani gdy jesteśmy obecni, ani gdy nas nie ma. Ci niewidzialni. Przychodzimy i odchodzimy wedle naszych upodobań, a wy nie macie o tym pojęcia. Nie rozmawiamy między sobą, jeśli myślicie o tym. Nie jest to jakieś sekretne stowarzyszenie albo klub. Nie mamy zebrań. Nie wysyłamy grupowych mail'i. Po prostu jesteśmy tutaj. Po prostu patrzymy. Po prostu myślimy. Po prostu planujemy. Mimo wszystko, wszyscy znamy się ze sobą. Oczywiście, nie osobiście. Mam na myśli to, że przechodząc obok jednego z nas na ulicy, korytarzem, w biurze, to wiemy. Rozpoznajemy siebie nawzajem. Nie kiwamy głową ani nie mrugamy. Nie przybijamy piątki. Patrzymy tylko sobie w oczy i wiemy. Niektórzy z nas tworzą drużyny, ale większość nie. Jednak tym, którzy to robią praktycznie zawsze się nie udaje. Zwyczajnie jesteśmy lepsi sami. Nie pytaj mnie czemu, bo nie wiem. Nie wiem czemu jesteśmy tacy. Przestałem o tym myśleć wiele lat temu. Po tym pierwszym. Potem już mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie potrzebowałem wyjaśnień. Po tym momencie, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, poczułem się jakbym był sobą. Miałem 16 lat. Przez całe życie czułem się inny. Miałem przyjaciół, ale nie interesowali mnie oni, a oni nie interesowali się mną. W szkole byłem niewidzialny. Nigdy nie byłem dręczony, ale też nie byłem "popularnym dzieciakiem". Byłem tam fizycznie, jednakże nie mentalnie. Zawsze byłem gdzieś w środku mojej głowy, żyłem swoją imaginacją i przeżywałem różne wielki i przerażające przygody. Żyłem w swojej głowie. Myślałem zbyt wiele o wszystkim. Martwiłem się o wszystko. Byłem pewien, że przez to będę miał raka. Mój tata odszedł zanim go poznałem. Moja mama była sekretarką u lokalnego okulisty, zarabiała wystarczająco żebyśmy mogli żyć komfortowo. Nasze małe życie było cacy oprócz jednej rzeczy. Jednej dużej i spoconej rzeczy...jej szefa, Dr Jeffery King'a. Lubił moją mamę. Bardzo. Za bardzo. Bardziej niż ona lubiła go. Popełniła błąd, gdy zaczęła się z nim umawiać na początku swojej pracy u niego. Błąd, którego oboje potem żałowali. On bardziej niż ona. W momencie, gdy ona to zakończyła, on powoli stawał się agresywny. Zaczęło się od dzwonienia i pisania smsów późną nocą. Później zaczął pojawiać się przed naszym domem pijany i krzyczeć do mojej mamy. Później w naszym domu było włamanie, a jedynym zdewastowanym pokojem był pokój mojej matki. Wiedzieliśmy, że to był on, ale nie było żadnych dowodów. Następnego dnia moja mama złożyła rezygnację z pracy, za dwa tygodnie mogłaby odejść. Błagałem ją żeby po prostu tam nie wracała, ale ona chciała "postąpić słusznie". Nikt nigdy nie postępuje słusznie. Zacząłem chodzić do jej biura po szkole, bojąc się, że on mógł ją skrzywdzić. Nie miałem zamiaru na to pozwolić. Nigdy nie spojrzał na mnie, gdy tam byłem. Patrzył tylko na nią. Pewnego dnia, gdy moja mama przygotowywała się do wyjścia z pracy, włamałem się do szafki na dokumenty. Była w pokoju na zapleczu, więc wiedziałem, że mam kilka minut. Znalazłem nazwiska i numery kilku poprzednich sekretarek. Tamtej nocy zadzwoniłem do każdej z nich. Robił to już wcześniej. Lubił żerować na swoich sekretarkach. Wszystkie opowiedziały podobne historie. Jedna skończyła się o wiele gorzej od reszty. Jedna kobieta wylądowała w szpitalu po tym jak została brutalnie zgwałcona, gdy wracała do domu z pracy. Zeznała policji, że to był ten doktor, ale z jakiegoś powodu żaden pozew nie został wniesiony. Później, King powiedział mi, że pracował dla szefa policji oraz, że stali się kolegami od golfa. Kobieta powiedziała, że zawsze odrzucała jego zaloty oraz, że gwałt wydarzył się dzień przed sfinalizowaniem jej rezygnacji. Jutro miało być ostatnim dniem pracy mojej mamy. Decyzja podjęła się sama. Jakieś 24 godziny po skończeniu rozmowy z tamtą kobietą, siedziałem w biurze King'a. Za to on nie siedział. Jestem pewien, że ciężko byłoby znaleźć krzesło biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wypaliłem mu oczy przy użyciu jego własnego lasera służącego do przeprowadzania operacji oczu. To było zabawne. Przykleiłem go taśmą klejącą do ławki, a następnie zmusiłem go do trzymania otwartych powiek z małą pomocą haczyków wędkarskich. Haczyki były przyczepione do drutu, który przyszyłem do tyłu jego głowy, żeby jego oczy pozostały otwarte. Jego głowę też przykleiłem taśmą klejącą, nie chciałem, żeby laser wypalił coś więcej niż te niebieskie oczka. Następnie włączyłem maszynę i usiadłem. Wrzaski rozpoczęły się bardzo szybko. Musiałem zakleić mu usta, żeby był cicho. Zadziwiająco, zdołał pozbyć się taśmy zanim zdążyłem usiąść ponownie. Po tym jak obkleiłem całą jego głowę, usiadłem i zacząłem mu wyjaśniać. Widocznie mnie nie rozpoznał, więc powiedziałem mu o tym kim była moja matka, o kobietach z którymi rozmawiałem, bla bla bla. Powiedzmy po prostu, że pod koniec wiedział czemu to się działo. Poprawiłem jego głowę tak, żeby jego drugie oko było przed laserem. Po kilku kolejnych minutach wyłączyłem maszynę. Nie chciałem, żeby jego oczy zostały zainfekowane, więc wylałem na nie buteleczkę izopropylowego alkoholu. To też mu się nie spodobało. Opóźniając nieuniknione, zerwałem taśmę z jego ust i zadałem mu kilka pytań na które miał trochę interesujących odpowiedzi. Szlochając i łkając opisał mi to co robił kobietom w przeszłości. To brzmiało jak spowiedź. Spowiedź, którą tylko potwór mógłby powiedzieć księdzu. Fantazjowałem o tym co miało wtedy nastąpić przez całe życie, a jednak wciąż byłem poddenerwowany. Moje serce szalało. Pociłem się, a moje dłonie się trzęsły. Nie osądzajcie mnie - to był mój pierwszy raz. Nie miałem jeszcze wtedy żadnego z moich narzędzi. Wszystko co miałem to stary, wojskowy bagnet, który znalazłem w naszym garażu kilka lat wcześniej. Moja mama nigdy nie powiedziała skąd on się wziął, ale wiedziałem, że należał do mojego ojca. Przez chwilę, gdy doktor mówił, przyglądałem się ostrzu. Na uchwycie wydrapany był mały trójkąt. Coś czarnego spływało z czubka ostrza i wysychało. W środku jego spowiedzi, dźgnąłem Dr Jeffrey'a w gardło, odrobinę na prawo jego tętnicy szyjnej. Krwawił intensywnie. Próbował nabrać powietrza. Wepchnąłem ostrze nawet głębiej, gdy on skręcał się i gulgotał. Wpychałem je tak głęboko, aż poczułem jego kręgosłup. Popatrzyłem jak jego krew wylewa się na podłogę w ogromnych ilościach, a następnie poszedłem do domu. Moje serce nie szalało. Nie pociłem się. Moje dłonie się nie trzęsły. Stałem się sobą tamtej nocy. Dobra opowieść, no nie? Powinno uspokoić cię to, że nie wszyscy z nas są tacy jak ja. Wszyscy jesteśmy inni. Nie wszyscy z nas zabijają, torturują, gwałcą, okaleczają, przebijają sztyletem, strzelają czy porywają. Wszyscy mamy własny styl. Wszyscy mamy swoje własne potrzeby. Niektórzy z nas po prostu zaspokajają je w inne, mniej "mordercze" sposoby. Niektórzy zaznają komfortu używając do tego narkotyków lub alkoholu. Niektórzy z nas lubią kraść. Niektórzy lubią odkręcać śrubki z infrastruktury dla niepełnosprawnych, siadać w pobliżu i się śmiać. Pewnego razu widziałem materiał w wiadomościach o woźnym, który pracował na nocną zmianę w małym katolickim kościele. Każdej nocy czyścił łazienki, wycierał ławki kościelne i masturbował się do wody świętej. Widzicie, każdy z nas ma swój własny styl. Jeśli to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe, to bądź zapewniony, że nie jesteś jednym z nas. Bądź wdzięczny za to. Uważaj się za farciarza. Miłuj swoje "normalne" życie. Nie myślcie, że zawsze takie będzie. My tak nie myślimy. Nie chcemy być tacy jak wy. Może przed naszymi Pierwszymi tak myśleliśmy, ale nie po. Nie, po uważaliśmy się za farciarzy, że nie jesteśmy tacy jak reszta z was. "Błogosławiony" to chyba słowo, którego wy używacie dość często. Mimo wszystko, niektórzy z nas nie czują się tak. Niektórzy z nas nienawidzą bycia jednym z nas. Po prostu jeszcze nie mieli swojego pierwszego i jest to bardzo zrozumiałe. Niektórzy z nas kwitną późno, a niektórzy wcale. To smutne, gdy oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego kim są, ani jak osiągnąć swój cały potencjał. Muszą czuć się tacy zagubieni i zrozpaczeni w środku. Uczucie, które prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odchodzi. Próbują wypełnić swoje życia czymś "ważnym", ale nic im nigdy nie pasuje. Szukają swojego powołania na tradycyjnej ścieżce kariery, ale nienawidzą swojej pracy. Szukają miłości, ale miłość zawsze ich opuszcza. Zwracają się w stronę płytkich rzeczy. Może dużej ilości followerów na Twitterze, lub wielu znajomych na Facebook'u. Mimo to, nie są w stanie zbudować prawdziwej przyjaźni z żadnym z nich. Ale oni to wiedzą. Kończy się to tym, że siedzą w domu, bo jest tam bezpiecznie. Nie mogą zostać skrzywdzeni w domu. Przestają próbować. Przestają wpuszczać ludzi. Ludzie tylko ich krzywdzą i zostawiają. To etap na którym większość zostaje aż do dnia w którym umrze. Czy to naturalnie w samotności, czy też popełniając samobójstwo w ów samotności. Jeżeli to choć trochę przypomina ciebie i opisuje twoje życie, to gratulacje - jesteś jednym z nas. Witamy. Woda jest ciepła. Po prostu wskocz. Do reszty z was mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno: obserwujcie. Ta osoba, która siedzi za tobą w klasie, ten współpracownik w kącie biura, który nigdy z tobą nie rozmawia, ten sąsiad, który rzadko wychodzi z domu...obserwujcie ich. Obserwujcie ich, bo mogą być tacy jak ja, lub o wiele gorsi. Mogą nie być tymi którzy zakwitają. W takim razie nigdy nie będziecie tą osobą, która w wiadomościach po okropnym wydarzeniu mówi "Był takim miłym facetem. Bardzo spokojnym i cichym". No i najważniejsze - obserwujcie ich, bo oni obserwują was. Kategoria:Opowiadania